Pendant une semaine
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Ryo et Jin jouent aux cartes. Où est le RyoPi là dedans ?


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Pendant une semaines

Source : Johnny's

Résumé : Ryo et Jin jouent aux cartes

Note : C'est pas bon d'avoir le même prof plus de 10 heures dans une semaine. Ca fait fondre le cerveau.

Note 1 : Pas relu ! La flemme…

Pendant une semaine

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Yamashita Tomohisa rentrait chez lui. Reconnaissant sans aucun problème la voix de son amant, le leader des News esquissa un sourire avant de le rejoindre dans le salon dans lequel il trouva son amant et son meilleur.

C'était vendredi soir, il était assez tard et Ryo avait invité Akanishi Jin pour s'occuper un peu en attendant son cadet. D'après le sourire du Kanjani et la moue boudeuse du Kat-Tun, ce dernier était entrain de perdre à un jeu de carte quelconque.

S'installant derrière son amant, Yamapi déposa un baiser dans son cou en guise de bonjour.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

_ Un pouilleux.

_ Et pourquoi Jin-Jin boude ?

_ Parce qu'il a perdu pour la deuxième fois.

_ Et alors ?

Laissant un soupir lui échapper alors qu'il mélangeait les cartes, Akanishi se dévoua pour expliquer leur règle spéciale au nouveau venu.

_ Ton très méchant petit ami à décider que celui qui perdait avait un gage.

_ Tu as accepté !

_ Peut-être mais je pensais pas que t'es gage serais aussi… aussi méchant !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa faisant sourire un peu plus son amoureux pendant que Jin commençait à redistribuer les cartes pour une nouvelle partie.

_ Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te trouver un gage sadique !

_ Impossible ! Mon porte–bonheur vient d'arriver.

Se retournant, Ryo déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami sous le regard faussement dégoûté de son invité.

_ Et je suis censé être ce porte-bonheur ?

_ Ben oui ! A moins que tu préfères porter chance à Bakanishi.

_ Nan, ça me va comme ça.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, le Kat-Tun fit part de son mécontentement aux amoureux prêt à donner le pire gage possible et imaginable à son rival de la soirée.

_ Cette fois tu va souffrir.

C'est sur cette déclaration de guerre que la partie débuta sous le rire de Yamashita.

_ Avant que vous ne vous entretuiez, une petite bière ?

_ S'il te plaît, Pi-chan.

_ Ryo ?

_ Aussi.

Se dirigeant vers le frigo, Pi en sorti les deux seule bière qui y restaient avant de soupirer. Ces deux pochtrons avaient déjà descendu toute la réserve de secours et si il était gentil, lui n'en aurait pas une seule. Soupirant de nouveau, Yamapi sortit aussi une cannette de coca light avant de retourner dans le salon.

Tendant leur main libre vers leurs cadets pour récupérer la boisson qu'il leurs avaient ramenées, Jin et Ryo le remercièrent pour le déplacement. Mais alors que Yamashita se ré installait derrière le Kanjani, ce dernier émis une protestation.

_ Hé ! Pourquoi j'ai un coca ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que deux bières et que t'a pas dis s'il te plaît.

_ Je peux toujours te voler ta bière.

_ Ou tu peux garder ton coca et me laisser me faire pardonner quand tu te sera débarrasser de ton nouvel ami.

Faisant passer son regard de son soda à l'alcool que tenait Tomohisa avant de déshabiller son amant du regard, Nishikido finit par ouvrit sa cannette la vidant de moitié d'un seul coup.

_ Ca c'était du beau sous-entendu !

_ Pour une fois qu'il en fait un ! Ca me rend tout chose !

Un sourire plaquer sur le visage, Yamashita secoua la tête de droite à gauche déprimé par la bêtise des deux autres Johnny's.

_ Kazu il en fait souvent.

_ M'en fiche. Ca a plus d'effet, parce qu'il n'en fait jamais.

_ T'es jaloux que Kazu soit aussi pervers que moi !

_ Même pas vrai.

_ On dirait un combat de gamine !

Tournant des regards choqués vers le leader des News, Akanishi et Nishikido le firent rire un peu plus. C'est sans un mot qu'ils reprirent leur partie quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Au faite ?

_ Hmm ?

_ C'est quoi les gages que t'a donné à Bakanishi pour qu'il t'en veuille à se point là ?

_ Je lui ai demandé de frapper Ueda-hime pour moi et d'embrasser Kame au milieu d'un couloir rempli de monde.

_ Kame refuse toujours de te laisser l'approcher quand vous êtes à l'agence ?

Un soupir désespéré s'échappa des lèvres de Jin alors qu'il baissait la tête, déprimé.

_ Il dit que si il me laisse l'embrasser dans une salle, une semaine plus tard je voudrais le prendre dans les toilettes alors il ne préfère pas.

_ J'aurais dû faire pareil.

_ Hééé ! Nan !

_ Ca nous éviterait de nous faire engueuler pendant les réunions parce que tu me fais des propositions salaces.

_ T'en fait jamais c'est pour ça que j'en fais tout le temps !

_ Il t'en a fait une pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes.

_ Merci Jin-Jin.

Répondant au sourire que Yamashita lui envoyait Jin tira une nouvelle carte poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il la découvrit. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui avait le pouilleux, il espérait bien le laisser dans le jeu de Ryo jusqu'à la fin.

La tension montait au fur et à mesure que le nombre de carte diminuait. Déglutissant difficilement, Nishikido se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son amant alors qu'Akanishi tendait la main vers son jeu pour piocher l'une de ses deux cartes.

Sa main hésita quelques secondes entre celle de droite et celle de gauche mais finalement son instinct lui dicta de jeter son dévolue sur celle que Yamapi lui montrait du regard. Après tout, il pouvait faire confiance à son meilleur ami pour se venger de Ryo, nan ?

Le visage de Nishikido se décomposa petit à petit alors que le sourire de Jin s'agrandissait. C'était impossible. Ce crétin de Bakanishi n'avait pas pu avoir la chance de trouver la carte qui lui ferait gagner la partie. Et pourtant, le Kanjani se retrouvait belle et bien avec le valet de trèfle entre les mains.

_ Yattaaaaaaaaa !

_ C'est bon ! On a compris t'es heureux !

_ Et toi t'es mauvais perdant.

_ Donnes-moi ton gage et dégage que je puisse m'occuper correctement de Pi.

Le dit 'Pi' explosa de rire lorsqu'il vit un sourire sadique s'étendre sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Cet idiot que Nishikido venait de tendre une perche énorme à la personne qui risquait de se faire frapper deux fois par sa faute.

_ D'accord. …

_ Ben, décides-toi !

Le visage de Ryo se décomposa alors qu'il entendait son amant partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable derrière lui pendant que Jin se préparait à partir le plus vite possible par peur des représailles. C'est seulement lorsqu' Akanishi eu la main sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée et que Tomohisa essayait de reprendre son souffle que Nishikido pu enfin connaître son gage.

_ Interdiction de toucher Pi-chan…

_ Quoi ?

La porte d'entrée claqua laissant résonner seulement quelques mots dans la pièce.

_ Pendant une semaine !

Fin

Vous inquiétez pas, je vais sûrement écrire une suite sur le calvaire que va vivre Ryo à ne pas pouvoir toucher Pi pendant toute une semaine. Enfin si il tiens une semaine.

J'espère que ça vous aura plut et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
